The End of Dark Willow
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 'Not Your Typical Wins' series** Xander's attempt to stop Willow on the bluff failed. It was up to somebody else to save the world now. Somewhere between a parody and a crackfic. WARNING: Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1: Take One

**The End of Dark Willow**

Summary: Xander's attempt to stop Willow on the bluff failed. It was up to somebody else to save the world now. WARNING: Character deaths.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Timeline: end of season 6 _'Grave'_.

A/N: just Musie's goofy imagination rearing its psychotic head again.

Thanks to my betas: none this time.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Dialogue from .

* * *

><p><strong>Kingman's Bluff<strong>

WILLOW: Proserpexa ... let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls and bring sweet death.

…

XANDER: Hey, black-eyed girl. Whatcha doin'?

* * *

><p>Unwilling to be deterred from her plans, Willow threw a bolt of energy at Xander, lifting him off his feet and knocking him to the ground at the base of Proserpexa's statue. When he struck the earth, a sharp rock penetrated his skull, killing him instantly. Now there was nobody left to stop Willow from ending the world to stop her pain.<p>

Because of the whirlwind of magick around her, Willow failed to notice the _natural_ whirlwind coming down from the clouds.

She saw a shadow cross over her, but before she could react to it, a house fell on her, crushing her to death. Without her to feed Proserpexa's statue, the temple once again was swallowed into the earth. All that was left to prove she had been there was Xander's cooling body and her own feet sticking out from under the edge of the house.

A young woman, dressed in gingham, carefully stepped out of the house to look around. In her arms, she held her beloved dog. Taking in the scenery – of which she saw no sign of cornfields anywhere – she whispered to her companion, "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more."

* * *

><p>Rest of the disclaimer: Wizard of Oz characters belong to L. Frank Baum, a whole bunch of screenplay writers (seriously, wiki had like 20 listed) and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.<p>

A/N: I finished my homework this week and aced my first quiz when this bunny popped into my head. Since it was really quick, I thought I'd break my posting hiatus to put this up…just so y'all know I'm still alive.


	2. Chapter 2: Take Two

**The End of Dark Willow – Take Two**

Summary: There's more than one way to kill an evil witch. Kind of the same premise as the first version, but different ending.

Timeline: end of season 6 _'Two To Go'_.

Warning: Umm, not for Willow fans? Oh, and a bad word.

A/N: This is for JacobPhoenix, who's a big fan of one of the heroes of this blurb.

Thanks to my betas: none this time.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Don't own Wizard of Oz either. Dialogue from .

* * *

><p><strong>Magic Box<strong>

When Willow, Buffy and Dawn suddenly appeared in the shop, Jonathon and Andrew stumbled back in fear, accidentally knocking over a display of spell ingredients. Even though they tried to hide, she still found them without any trouble.

"Abracadabra," Willow mock-chanted as she threw magical lightning at the terrified duo.

Acting on pure impulse, they looked down, shrugged as if they had nothing to lose and each one grabbed a side of the bucket at their feet and threw the contents at the enraged witch.

"Really?" she sneered while the water dripped off her. "What do you think this is…the Wizard of Oz? Which one of you is Dorothy and which one is Toto? I think Jonathon should be Toto." With that, she gestured at the brunette and turned him into Toto's lookalike.

Unfortunately for her, casting magick was the last ingredient necessary for the accidental potion created when the boys knocked over the display earlier. Just like in the movie, she slowly began to melt away, screaming in disgust as she did so, "You've got to be fucking kidding-"

Anya breathed a sigh of relief that the danger was over. Buffy and Xander turned to glare menacingly at the wannabe villains.

Since Jonathon couldn't speak, Andrew hurriedly whimpered, "How were we supposed to know that would actually work? I mean, that's just insane! How could she take a shower or even drink if water could melt her?"

Andrew appeared to be working himself up into a full-blown rant, so Dawn cut him off, "Hey, she was going to turn me back into a glowing ball of energy, I'm not shedding any tears for her."

* * *

><p>AN: I know Dawn might sound harsh, but remember she was just threatened by the person in question. She can mourn Willow later after the adrenaline has worn off. Besides, that seemed like a good place to end the ficlet.


End file.
